


2 Classic For Myself (Tydip)

by CatNip_618



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clonecest, Cuteness galore, Dorkiness, Episode: s01e07 Double Dipper, First Kisses, M/M, Selfcest, adorkable fluff, gaaayy, non-canon, twin?cest, tydip, up on the rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: After the fall of the Clone army, Dipper and Tyrone (aka Dipper #2) realize their plan to impress Wendy had failed.Up at the "secret" rooftop, the pair realizes that they'd fallen onto the same page.Clones always have those mind-sharing problems, huh?-----TYDIP DORKINESS & FLUFF!!





	2 Classic For Myself (Tydip)

Dipper had always been one for social awkwardness. Having a crush on a girl 3 years older than him didn't help. It only reinforced his anxiety. So, when his plan to impress the girl (whose name was Wendy) failed in self-humiliation, he headed up to the “secret” rooftop. And surprise, surprise! He’d made a clone to help out! 

The clone (Dipper #2) refused the name “Number 2”, and instead called himself Tyrone. Once the list (yes, the preteen made a list) got too much for a copy and a human, they made 10 more copies. But, the “clone army”, or whatever, was defeated with water sprinklers, but #3 (Quattro) and #4 (Tracey) escaped with Robbie’s bike. 

Never to be seen again (until the end credits). Anyway, Tyrone and Dipper took refuge at the “secret” rooftop, deciding to just hang out until whenever. 

 

* * *

 

 The pair was now chilling out at the rooftop, drinks in their hands. Dipper opened his, but Tyrone didn’t. 

He stared at his can, trying not to make eye contact with his double.

Still in the romance spree, he’d been thinking of those (NOT dirty) thoughts and they led from one to another, until his subconsciousness was yelling at him to do something about them. But they included Dipper Classic. 

His grip on the can tightened until the snaps of bending plastic was audible. 

Dipper turned to him, seeming hesitant about something. “Are you okay?” He asked a bit too quietly. The clone looked away. “Nothing. I-It’s fine.” Dipper leaned forward to get a better view of Tyrone’s expression, but the latter kept shying away. 

Unbeknownst to the copy, Dipper had been in the prickly romance spree also. His thoughts were going off the rails too, and neither wanted to admit while they _did_ want to admit it. 

“Sorry, it’s just...” Tyrone gulped. “Y’know—uh—how we t-think about W-Wendy a lot?”

Dipper nodded. “Yeah...?” 

“And we’re so desperate for a—um—relationship with her that it didn’t work?” Tyrone pulled his knees to his chest. He didn’t know if Dipper was catching on and he didn’t dare ask.

If this went where he was thinking of, would it be considered... _incest_? Tyrone shuddered. _No,_ he scolded himself, _incest is romantic love between siblings. I’m a copy._

 

The word “copy” made his heart sink a little. 

 

“Tyrone, w-what are trying to say?” The stutter in the classic’s voice startled Tyrone. Had he finally realized what Tyrone was spluttering about? He still didn’t ask. But he kept dropping clues. 

“I m-mean we’ve wanted to like...do something, a-and we can’t because...I don’t know. You’ve h-had that fleeting t-thought, but you’ve—ugh—never delved so deep in...” The copy was full-on rambling now; it was as if he couldn’t say the word “kiss” without freaking his classic out. 

Dipper, on the other hand, knew exactly what Tyone was mumbling about. He’d had that fleeting thought (of kissing someone), but he never mentioned because kissing was just...weird. And he definitely didn’t know how to. _Was_ _there a “how to” in kissing?_ He asked his subconscious. 

“Dude,” Dipper spoke to snap Tyrone out of his rant, and the latter turned towards him. “We’re the same person. I know what you’re getting at.” Tyrone stared at his classic before groaning in frustration. He muttered curses to himself as Dipper chuckled softly. 

“My mind just went ‘WWWHHEE!’ and now we’re stuck in this intimate conversation...” He told Dipper sadly. 

 Dipper looked away, blushing. "We could...try..." he mumbled. Tyrone caught what his other said, and looked at him with bewildered eyes. "What?" Dipper tapped his knees uncomfortably. "We..." he blushed more, "we could  _try._ " 

 

Both knew what "try" meant. 

 

"F-For fun, r-r-right?" Dipper added flusteredly. Tyrone nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah!" He agreed awkwardly. "Uh..for fun!" 

Tyrone bit down a smile. His paper heart fluttered. "We can s-start small, y-yeah?" They both wanted to do the lip-lock, but they thought it'd be too much for either, so Tyrone (and Dipper, even though he wasn't the dominant kisser here) stuck with a simple peck on the cheek. 

Dipper cleared his throat, and positoned himself to where he was facing the copy full-on. The said copy did the same. Both had the thoughts of " _oh my god this is happening_ " and thoughts of " _I have no idea what I'm doing right now_ ". 

The classic closed his eyes, not sure if he'd get a lip-lock or a peck on the cheek. Tyrone took note of Dipper's closed eyes. He took a deep breath and leaned in...

The shock of Tyrone's lips on his cheek was a lot, but not too much. They didn't feel like paper, but human (not including said material). It lasted a few seconds too long, but Tyrone did eventually pull away. The classic's eyes fluttered open and he saw Tyrone biting his lip. 

 

There was a beat of silence. 

 

Tyrone took a deep breath and went for it. Dipper knew they both were expecting this outcome, so he gladly accepted it. But, it was even more of a shock when his clone kissed him right on the lips. His eyes widened, and he saw Tyrone's closed eyes and furrowed brow, so that meant he was totally in on it. 

He closed his own eyes, and pushed against Tyrone's lips. The positions they were in were uncomfortable, so Tyrone decided to move onto the classic's lap. Dipper pulled away in surprise, noticing the sudden push of weight against his legs. He was expecting fireworks by this point, but it was just a fuzzy spike in his bones.  

Tyrone leaned in again and kissed his classic again. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but since he had the same memories Dipper had, he chose to take one step forward. He gently bit down on Dipper's bottom lip. Well, it was more of a curious nibble. 

Dipper tensed up just a tiny bit, not expecting the forwardness. 

That's when he realized that he needed to breathe. He pulled away (again), and took a quiet inhale. Tyrone realized that too and he also took a deep breath. He laughed a little. "That was...um..." he trailed off, his face heating up again. "...nice." 

Dipper sratched his ear nervously. "Y-Yeah...that was...n-nice." 

 

Silence. 

 

Suddenly, someone shouted his name from a distance. "...dipper...!" 

He looked down over the ledge and saw Mabel in her big neon bow, standing on the porch, calling the boy's name. "DIPPER!" She shrieked. "DIPSTICK! Where are you?" She looked around, searching for her brother. After a moment she mumbled something and shrugged, heading back into the Shack that kept rattling (due to the music). Dipper released a breath he'd been holding and sighed. 

 

He looked at Tyrone. 

 

"W-What do we d-do now?" 

 

Realization struck them both like a ton of bricks. 

 

"I don't know..." Tyrone mumbled. 


End file.
